


Sacrifice

by pjambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Offscreen Pregnancy, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjambles/pseuds/pjambles
Summary: Sowwy





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Sowwy

Lance remembers watching the Lions leave without him. While he's floating out in emptiness of space, he watches his team one by one vanishing through the portal. Then he's alone. If his brain wasn't as foggy as it was he could probably have stayed conscious longer, probably would have screamed and cried wasting all his precious oxygen. Maybe it was a good thing he passed out so he wouldn’t have had to see who picks him up. 

~

Pure pleasure is what he wakes up to but that's not right. Everything is hazy but the last thing he remembers is fighting, floating, fear? There's a soft wet noise paired with every pulse of pleasure and he's nearly cresting the ridge. He can't think, he needs to open his eyes. But his body is so heavy and his eyes are heavy. But they don't fail to shoot open when there's pressure at his entrance. There's no chance of seeing anything however as light assaults his eyes, even then the intrusion makes him whiteout his world centered around this orgasm. 

Slowly he drifts down from the high but he's still getting fucked into. There's noise, a whine, a growl one of them is his but whose? 

His eyes adjust and his body goes cold. The white hair sweat pasted to his forehead. The angular face is concentrated on the act at hand. Lance’s whines of pleasure quickly turn into those of fear. Lotor’s face snaps up to his eyes wide in surprise then a feral grin settles on his face. He's thrusting into Lance harder than he thought possible hitting him in the place that makes his legs weak. Lance is tries to turn trys to pull himself away from Lotor but the Prince just easily flips him to his stomach his hand pinning Lance to the bed. There's no chance of escape now as Lance is one of those Omegas whose erogenous zone at his neck is just more sensitive than others. His head turns seemingly on it's own baring his neck to the Alpha. Lotor lets out a growl of approval and with renewed vigor he can feel the knot beginning to swell popping in and out until Lotor forces it in with one last thrust. He cums again along with Lotor and this time, a part of him breaks.

~

He doesn't know how long they've been locked together and how many rounds he went but the whole time Lance stays still and submissive and pliant beneath him. He forgets his fear he forgets his disgust. He's content where he's at until the last knot begins to deflate and the prince's weight becomes too much. His heart beats faster ruining his calm then he remembers. 

“Get off me.” is his whispered plea and the weight on him shifts.  
“That’s no way to speak to your Alpha.” Lance gags choking on a sob. “After all I’ve done for you.” Lotor laughs pulling out of him. He feels bloated and when he looks, his stomach is slightly distended. How long was he lying there, how long was Lotor-

He’s yanked abruptly out of his thoughts when Lotor yanks on his leg “Get up, let me look at you.” Lance makes no attempt to move curling into a ball. Lotor makes a sound of annoyance and drags him off the bed.  
Lance falls to the hard floor stars erupt in his vision as his head hits the floor. “You look so much better than you did when you first got here. How long has it been?” he addresses someone else, a guard that Lance hadn’t noticed before. “About a month sir.”  
"You look better than you did with the other Paladins I'll say." Lotor looks down at the Omega unmoving in the floor. "Oh you want to know where they are or why they haven't come for you?" He laughs and it grates on Lance's ears. 

"You think they'd come after after they saw you like this." An eye shoots open. Lotor isn't looking at him but at a device in his hand. The transparent back let's Lance see the pictures he's swiping through and all of them are..not good. Various images of Lotor fucking Lance. Lance's face contorted in pleasure, baring his neck then the Prince stops on a video his smirk gaining more of an edge as it plays out. Lance's face burns in shame and anger it's his voice begging the Alpha for more, to knot him, breed him full of pups, and lastly he watches as Lotor in the video leans over and ask if he wants him to mark Lance. he doesn't remember any of this but the Lance in the video practically melts, his moans become a mantra of "Alpha please bite me, mark me please." 

He turns his head into the floor and sobs. They’re not coming for him, not after that. 

~

He's forgotten who he was before Lotor he doesn’t really remember his old life. Lotor is a fine mate and treats him so well. Now that he’s given him an heir Lotor dotes on him hand and foot. That’s what he says to anyone who asks but really: he’s surviving. Even if there are occasions when Lotor comes back from an outing and their quarter are filled with the sound of doors slamming or cabinets slamming. Lance knows how to handle him now. Tuck Koltor in as soon as the ozone scent of Lotor's anger enters their wing of the ship, bring Lotor food, and please him. It took some getting used to but after Koltor was conceived, it wasn't just his life on the line anymore. 

Tonight the door slamming sounds different. For one it's not a door slamming but exploding. With no regard for his own safety Lance sprints to his baby's room. His son is awake in his bed eyes wide but not yet wailing at the sudden noise. Lance shushes him and hides in the closet with the door slightly cracked. But Koltor a baby he's not going to stay quiet for long. Lance makes a small nest for him and places himself in front of his son heart pounding in his ears body tense and ready for a fight.. 

He holds his breath as the door opens cautiously and a figure clad in black treads quietly into the room. They're holding a long blade that drops heavily their side as they take in the child's room. The crib in the corner the changing station. The moment their back is turned Lance lunges out from the doors and onto the trespassers back. He doesn't want to kill but he will if his son is in danger luckily or unluckily he doesn't get to decide on that today. The person runs him into the wall with much more force than he was expecting and he’s not who he used to be, 9 months of being sedentary does that to a person. The air is knocked out of him but he latches on to them clawing them for all he's worth. 

Footsteps come running into the room.  
“Lance!” Nobody calls him by that name here. He stops clawing, he stops gnashing teeth and blinks.  
Pidge stands in the doorway her hands raised in placation. “Lance its ok, we’re here it's us.” 

“Pidge?” His voice wavers.

"And Keith." He says from below. 

His breath hitches and it's worth noting Lance hasn't cried in a long time. Lotor didn't like when he 'sniveled'. He cries now great big hearty cries, the tears won't stop not that he's trying to stop them. For the first time in 18 long months he finally feels safe. The heavy weight of fear on his shoulders the never ending anxiety. 

Hes surrounded by the family he thought he lost. He's being lifted and carried out but he panics struggling to be let down. He can’t leave yet.

"Let him go just let him- oof" he may have accidentally kicked someone but it does make them let him go. 

He scurries to the closest opening it gently to look at Koltor. The baby is sleeping away unaware of the life changing event happening just a few feet from him. Lance bundles up his baby and the hard reality of the situation hits him. He can't move from where he's kneeling he doesn’t think he can face them again. Somebody kneels next to him and puts an arm on his shoulder. 

“Wow, who knew someone as ugly as you could make something so beautiful” Lance huffs out a quiet laugh glancing over to Keith who stares at Koltor.

Lance struggles to get the words out, “I’m sorry, I should have tried harder.” 

“There's nothing you have to be sorry for Lance, if anything we should be sorry. We should have done a head count before we warped out, it shouldn’t have taken this long for us to get to you. We let you down.” 

“But you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Keith slides his hand into Lance’s.

“Yeah, it is.”


End file.
